


Just a bunch of Drarry One Shots

by BigGirlShipperFandom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I don't know what to add, M/M, little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGirlShipperFandom/pseuds/BigGirlShipperFandom
Summary: Some Drarry One Shots, some longer than the others it really depend on my imagination. There will be some angst but it's really mostly fluff.I'm sorry in advance for any mistake because English is not my native language I'm french. So don't hesitate to tell me if there is any mistake that will help me improving in the language.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley





	Just a bunch of Drarry One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> This One Shot takes place after the Sectumsempra accident in the bathroom in their 6th year.

POV Harry

( A Wednesday morning )

It has been two days that Draco was in the Hospital Wing and egally two days that I haven't sleep a wink, only eating breakfast. I was disgusted with what I have done. I could never forgive myself. Besides I have never really hated Draco, it was just a trick.  
"Harry you need to eat something please", begged Hermione  
"I'm not hungry", I answered while turning my fork through what I had put in my plate  
"How long has it been since you last slept Harry ?", asked Ginny  
"It's my problem not yours ! Leave me alone !", I cried  
"Harry you didn't know what the spell Sectumsempra was doing so stop blaming yourself for this and even then it's Malfoy so it's not really that bad", said Ron  
I stood up quickly, my face flushed red with anger, my magic crackling dangerously around me and screamed :  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THIS RON ! OF COURSE IT'S BAD ! IT'S NOT BECAUSE IT'S DRACO THAT IT'S OKAY ! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO FORGIVE MYSELF FOR WHAT I DID ?! IT'S HORRIBLE AND DISGUSTING ! FURTHERMORE I WANT ALL OF YOU TO KNOW THAT I HAVE NEVER REALLY HATED DRACO ! AND I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO SLEEP WHILE HE IS UNCONSCIOUS ON AN HOSPITAL BED !!!"

With these words I left the Great Hall which was completely quiet and went to the Hospital Wing.  
"Mr Potter is everything all right ?", asked Miss Pomfrey when she saw me  
"Yes everything's fine don't worry", I smiled, "I just want to see Draco"  
She was surprised but led me to Draco's bed, parting the curtains and after a nod left me alone with him.  
"Oh my God", I said when I saw Draco  
Long scars were on Draco's stomach and he was very pale, almost ghostly. Even if the scars were healed it still send a chill down my spine and guilt fill my guts.  
"What I have done ?", I mumbled  
I took Draco's hand in mines and sat down beside him on the bed. I squeezed his hand tightly and began crying.  
"By Merlin ! Draco I'm so sorry I didn't want to do this to you ! If you can hear me just know that I will never forgive myself for this ! I'm a monster !"  
At dinner's time I realized that I was not hungry and so stayed at Draco's side. I laid down beside him and after kissing him on his forehead I fell asleep for the first time in two days.

POV Miss Pomfrey

It was already 11 pm and I still haven't seen Harry leaving the infirmary. Worried I went to Draco's bed and opened the curtains. The sight that greeted me surprised me : Harry was asleep beside Draco with his head on Draco's shoulder, no space between their bodies and Harry has one of the Slytherin's hand in his. Smiling I tied the curtains back and leave them in peace. Maybe something good will get out of this bad experience. Once in my room, I sent an owl to Dumbledore saying that Harry won't come to class for the next two days for medicals reasons. A little lie from time to time can't hurt and Harry still seems in a bad state as if he hadn't slept or ate since a few days. I will have to talk with him tomorrow. With these thoughts I laid down in my bed and fell asleep.

POV Hermione

It was thursday morning and we were having a free period of one hour before the next class.  
"Ron we need to go see Harry in the Hospital Wing", I said  
"Why is that ? He clearly made us understand that it was none of our business", answered Ron  
"RON !", I exclaimed, " He is your best friend !"  
"Okay okay let's go", replied Ron  
A few minutes later we arrived at the infirmary and Miss Pomfrey came to us.  
"I guess you want to see Harry ?", she asked  
"Yes please", I answered  
She led us to where Draco and Harry were but before opening the curtains she turned to us and said :  
"I have to warn you that Harry is in a very bad state, he took what he has done too seriously, he hadn't stopped crying since he wake up early in the night, he keeps muttering apologies and how he could never forgive himself so don't be hard on him"  
"Of course", I said, "don't worry"  
She nodded and left. Ron opened the curtains and like Miss Pomfrey had said Harry was crying softly with his forehead against Malfoy's one. He was holding tightly on one of the Slytherin's hand and was whispering soft apologies.  
"I'm sorry, I'm a monster, please don't die I can't loose you with who will I fight if you do"  
"Harry", I said softly  
Harry turned his head toward us but didn't move it from its place on the Slytherin's forehead.  
"What are you doing here", he asked,"If it's to ask me to come back to class you can leave I won't leave Draco's side until he wakes up"  
"No we just came to see if you were alright", I said  
"Well like you can see no I'm not", scoffed Harry, "I will be when Draco is awake"  
"Harry why do you care so much about Malfoy ?", asked Ron,"It almost seems like you have feelings for him"  
"And if it was the case what would you say ?", replied Harry  
"If you love Malfoy and that being with him make you happy I will be happy for you Harry", I said, "I just want you to be happy, we don't choose who we fall in love with"  
"It's the same for me", added Ron, "will being with Malfoy make you happy ?"  
"Yes", immediately answered Harry  
"Well then I'm happy for you", smiled Ron  
"Thanks to both of you", smiled Harry through his tears  
"We're going to leave you alone now", I said,"send us an owl if you need anything"  
"Okay", said simply Harry  
Then Ron and me left the Hospital Wing leaving Harry alone with Malfoy again.

POV Harry

I was in the infirmary since 3 days. Miss Pomfrey allowed me to wash in her room and Ron and Hermione were bringing me new clothes every day. My appetite was coming back so I was calling Dobby each time I was hungry. Draco still haven't wake up but I noticed that his paleness was reducing.  
"Miss Pomfrey !"  
"What is it Harry ?", she asked when she arrived beside me  
"Look ! Draco seems to be better !", I said smiling  
"Effectively it's true !"  
She passed her wand along Draco's body and said while smiling :  
"He's getting better he should wake up in a day or less"  
My smile got wider and Miss Pomfrey, after looking at me for a few seconds, asked :  
"Are you going to tell him when he wakes up ?"  
"Tell him what ?", I wondered frowning  
"That you love him", she explained  
"I don't know...", I sighed,"Won't it be too soon ?"  
"No I think it will be a good argument to prove that you regret what you have done", replied the nurse,"and I'm pretty sure he loves you too"  
"How do you know ?"  
"Sometimes when he had to sleep here and I was going by his bed I heard him murmuring your name and it didn't sound like it was from a nightmare", she explained  
"Thank you Miss Pomfrey", I said,"I will tell him when he wakes up"  
"While you wait you can practice", she added,"he can't hear you"  
"Good idea I will do it"  
After a last smile she left.  
"Okay here we go I will follow her advice and tell you how I feel"  
If I had paid attention I would have seen Draco's fingers moving and his eyelids fluttering but I was too lost in thoughts.  
"You see I don't think I ever truly hated you", I began,"I think I just wanted to get your attention, I need it, the more time passed the more I grow attached to you, I don't think I will be able to go on if you die, it will be too hard, you take a very unique place in my heart and it's for this that I will never be able to forgive myself for what I dared to do to you, you see the fact is that I love you , I think I've always loved you so I need you to come back to me because I can't live without you !"  
"I've always loved you too", whispered Draco,"since we met"  
"Draco ?", I asked full of hope  
"The one and only", said Draco while sitting up,"did you miss me ?"  
At those words I threw myself at the Slytherin, kissing him furiously and Draco responded to the kiss with the same desperation.  
"I'm sorry Draco I'm so sorry", I cried  
"Don't worry Harry you didn't know what Sectumsempra was doing", smiled Draco,"I'm not mad at you"  
"I love you Draco", I smiled through my tears,"so much"  
"I love you too my little reckless Griffindor"


End file.
